La decisión de Mako
by hikarus
Summary: Mako tendrá que decidirse con quien se va a quedar con korra o con Asami, la hija de Hiroshi Sato va hacer todo lo posible para que Mako se case con ella lo logra, espero que les guste este fics que iba hacer un one shot


Capítulo 1 Una gran sorpresa

Era un día de primavera en la ciudad república, el cielo estaba despejado, ya había pasado un mes desde la batalla final de korra contra el malvado Amón, la avatar y sus compañeros de equipo estaba platicando en un pequeño café sobre el futuro de los hurones de fuego, el maestro fuego y korra no se dejaban de mirar a los ojos, entre ambos había una gran química pero Mako era novio de Asami, Bolin se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo pues sentí que sobraba

-los dejo solos ,recordé que tengo algo pendiente por hacer, pórtense bien espero que no vayan a ser locuras, por favor korra no seas muy mala con mi hermano el muy tonto te am…..

Bolin no pudo terminar lo que iba decir ya que Mako lo interrumpió

-Bolin no vayas a llegar muy tarde aún tenemos muchas cosas pendientes por solucionar, y no quiero que te metas en más problemas

- descuida yo se cuidarme solo no tienes que preocuparte por mi

Antes que saliera Bolin llego Asami la chica sintió muchos celos al ver a Mako junto a korra a sí que se dirigió rumbo a la mesa donde estaban los chicos y sin decir una palabra le dio un apasionado beso al maestro fuego

A korra le afecta mucho ver como Asami besaba al maestro fuego ya que aún no había olvido el amor que sentía por Mako- me tengo que ir a entrenar le prometí a Tenzin que llegaría temprano

la avatar estaba por irse pero fue detenida por Asami- tengo algo muy importante que decir a Mako y quiero que Bolin y tu estén presentes

-¿que tienes que decirme Asami?- dijo muy sorprendido Mako

Asami miro a los ojos al maestro fuego- Mako te quieres casarte conmigo, te amo con todo mi corazón y quisiera compartir le resto contigo tu eres la razón por la que yo aún sigo viva tú y tu amor me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante- la hija de Hiroshi Sato abrazo muy fuerte a su novio

Mako quedó en estado de shok ya que no esperaba que Asami le propusiera matrimonio, ya que en ese momento ni el sabia por cuál de las dos chicas se iba a decidir, su mente era un mar de confusiones era cierto que él y Asami era novios la quería pero no la amaba, le gustaba mucho la forma tan cariñosa como ella lo trataba

-Mako yo sé que esto debe ser una gran sorpresa para ti, pero tú me promete que después de se solucionara la situación con Amón y los igualitarios tu y yo íbamos a formalizar nuestra relación, y como tú eres muy reservado y tímido decidí que, sería yo la que debería dar el primer pasó- de nuevo Asami beso apasionadamente a su novio era como si con ese beso le quisiera decir a korra que el maestro fuego era solo suyo y que nadie se lo iba a quitar

Korra se despido de bolín, de Mako y de Asami, se montón en Naga y salió de allí con una falsa sonrisa a pesar que Mako no había aceptado la propuesta de Asami tampoco la había negado, y ello la había afectado pues en ese momento pensaba que había jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos ella lo amaba pero Mako a ella no porque le había prometido eso Asami

-Bueno Mako te dejó tengo mucho trabajo, te espero esta noche para cenar, no te preocupes no tienes que responderme a hora te voy a dar unos días para que lo pienses, pero quiero que sepas que cualquiera que sea tu decisión yo la aceptaré, nunca olvides que nadie te amara como yo te amo

-Descuida no te fallare allí estaré

-¿No se te olvida algo? mi amor,

-no,

-Mi beso de despedida

-Si tienes razón- Mako se acercó a sami y le dio un beso pequeño beso en la mejilla pues no se sentía muy cómodo allí ya que todas las personas que se encontraba en el café en ese momento no los dejaban de mirar

Asami no le gustó mucho ese beso, la hizo sentir muy mala como si solo fuera una amiga, ella sabía que tenía que sacar del corazón de Mako a korra y sabia como hacerlo- te quiero mucho yo no sé qué haría sin ti, la muerte de mi padre me afecto muchísimo, menos mal tu estuviste a mi lado y nunca me dejaste sola, yo sé que tu y yo vamos hacer muy felices, si tu aceptas mi propuesta te voy hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo y no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por dinero- la chica se subió a su auto y salió de allí

Mako y Bolin salieron a la calle -de verdad te vas a casar con Asami, yo pensé que tu amabas a korra

-No sé lo que voy hacer, tengo una gran confusión en mi corazón y con respecto a korra yo no sé qué pensar, no sé cómo actuar con ella, su actitud me desconcierta, ella tiene muchas responsabilidades como para pensar en el amor, ella es una tormenta, en cambio Asami la calma yo le prometí Asami que iba a estar con ella lo único que sé es que un no estoy preparado para casarme, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi

-Tengo mucha envidia de ti, mira que eres muy popular entre las chicas, pero no quisiera estar en tus pantalones en este momento, por desgracia una de las dos va a salir lástima ya sea korra o Asami no podrás hacer feliz a las dos

-Lo se hermano, pero antes tengo que platicar con korra, no me gusto verla así de triste, tengo que aclarar muchas con ella de eso depende la decisión que voy a tomar, pero en este momento no puedo ya que tengo mucho trabajo que adelantar y la jefa Beifong no me deja un momento en paz

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra no había a la isla de los maestro aire ya que quería estar sola, no quería que nadie la viera llorando después de un buen tiempo llegó a un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad república, se detuvo en un gran bosque se bajó de Naga y empezó a llorar

-Naga, mi fiel amiga y compañera, en este momento estoy muy triste, me ilusión con Mako me enamore perdidamente de él, aún recuerdo sus labios tocando los míos ese momento fue el más feliz de mi vida, pero si el me amara estuviera conmigo y no con Asami, pero no puedo darme por vencida ya que Mako aún no ha tomado una decisión pero entonces por que la beso no sé qué voy hacer, tal vez lo mejor sea hablar con Mako, no ese tonto debe estar muy feliz con ella, y yo porque tengo ir a verlo eso sí que no - ella era muy orgulloso como para ir a ver a Mako, además ella no había sentí que fuera su culpa así que decidió que decidí dejar de llorar

La perra osa al ver que korra estaba muy triste la empezó a lamer, a su amiga era la forma que tenía consolarla

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

En la fábrica de la famila Taro

-Hola Asami como te fue con Mako- dijo Mei la mejor amiga de la hija de

-Muy bien mi plan marcha sobre ruedas, hubieras visto la cara que puso korra cuando yo le propuse matrimonio a Mako, sólo tengo que en cargarme de ella, no pienso perder a amor, eso sí que no, él es sólo mío

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno iré a hablar con ella, y le voy a decir que Mako acepto mi propuesta

-Que mala eres, no quisiera ser tu enemiga

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y no voy a descansar hasta que Mako se mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos

-No lo sé amiga, tu no deberías actuar así, cuando tu si tu amaras a Mako de verdad lo dejarías libre para que el estuviera al lado de korra, tu y yo sabemos que ella es la que el ama de verdad

-¡Cállate no digas eso!, no pienso perder a Mako por nada de este mundo yo sé que con el tiempo él me va amar más que a esa tonta de korra, ella no se lo merece él es mío y de nadie más

-Asami no eso no es amor es obsesión,

-Por tu bien espero que no abras tu boca e interfieras en mis planes o si no te va a ir muy mal tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz, mi querida amiga Mei, los accidentes ocurre muy menudo y no quiero que mueras en uno de ellos

-Las palabras de Asami le provocaban mucho temor a Mei aquella chica conocía a su amiga desde de que eran muy pequeñas y sabía cuándo estaba hablando enserio- te prometo que no voy a decir nada y que guardaré tu secreto

-Así me gusta veo que tomaste la decisión correcta, nos vemos en la noche tengo que ir a visitar a una amiga

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la estación del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad República

"porque tenía que pasar esto, que voy hacer, todo esto es culpa mía desde la primera vez que korra me confesó que me amaba y me beso debí tomarla enserio y no como un juego pero tú tenias que aparecer en mi vida Asami tu supiste llamar mi atención, no puedo seguir así, necesito verte korra"

-¿Qué le pasa Mako? hoy está muy distraído- le dijo la jefa Beifong

-No es nada, será que me puede dar permiso para salir más temprano hoy es que tengo que solucionar un problema personal

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo, sabe que con la ausencia de Amón los crímenes se dispararon mucho y el trabajo parece que nunca va a termina, así que no puedo, usted es uno de mis mejores hombres y lo necesito hoy más que nunca

A Mako no le quedó más remedio que dejar para más tarde la visita a la isla de los maestro aires

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era muy tarde estaba a punto de anochecer y korra aún no había llegado a la isla de los maestro aire Tenzin estaba muy preocupado por korra, ella le había prometido que llegaría temprano para entrenar aire control

-Espero que korra se encuentre bien cuando llegue me va a oír, no pienso aguantar ni una más de sus locuras, ella debería prestarle más atención a sus entrenamientos

-Cálmate cariño ella es una adolescente, debe estar con Mako, Bolin y Asami además tu a su edad hacías lo mismo que ella te escapabas de los entrenamientos para vete con Lin

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, yo nunca hacías esas locuras que hace korra

-Tu madre me conto muchas cosas de cuando tú eras joven, y no eras muy diferente a korra

Los pequeños maestros aires no paraban de reír al ver como su padre se había puesto al oír lo que Pema había dicho

-Bueno niños ya es hora de dormir ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que seguir entrenado

-Papa no queremos ir a dormir aún es muy temprano queremos saber más de las locuras que tu hacías cuando eras joven-decía Ikki

-si papa aun no sabemos muchas cosas tuyas- dijo – Jirona

El pequeño Meelo no paraba de molestar a su padre

-Bueno niños será mejor que ya se vayan a dormir, ya saben que su papa es muy estricto a la hora de entrenar- los pequeños maestros aire se dirigieron a sus cuartos

-Espero que mis hijas no sean vayan a hacer igual a korra de lo contrario la voy a pasar muy mal

-Tranquilo cariño para eso faltan muchos años, y korra no es una mala chica solo es un poquito impulsiva, tu sabes mejor que nadie que ella lleva una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros

-Lo sé no es nada fácil ser la avatar ya que ese cargo con lleva muchas responsabilidades

-Por ello deberías ser más comprensiva con ella, por favor no seas muy duro con ella

-Pema será mejor que te vayas a dormir yo iré luego tengo que esperar a que llegue korra

Continuara

Bueno supuestamente esta historia iba hacer un one shot pero esta historia tiene mucha tela de donde cortar

Tome la costumbre de mi amiga jessi hacer muchos de tener muchos fics al tiempo sin terminar jajaja ,lokita espero que estés bien

Que pasara con Mako y con korra Asami pobra atrapar con su falsedad a Mako y separara para siempre a nuestros protagonistas

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios hacen que este chico se anime a seguir escribiendo, los que por algún motivo no dejan sus comentarios y se toman su tiempo para leer las locuras que escribe este chico les agradezco mil por su tiempo

Bye

hikarus


End file.
